


My Treat

by lowlyanon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fic for Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Smut, this was part of a trade :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlyanon/pseuds/lowlyanon
Summary: Joseph is feeling really run down from work. His day just seems to be getting worse and worse. Can his friend find a way to cheer him up?





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend that's currently writing my fic. I thought I'd treat him. I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated.

It was a long day for you today. Walking back to your apartment felt like a walk to the graveyard as your tired feet shuffled home. The music blaring in your ears did nothing to lift your spirits, and several gaggles of pedestrians prevented you from walking at a pace faster than a mope. Eventually, you pushed past them, but after the rude stares that were thrown your way, you decide to take your time.

There was one thing you were looking forward to; your soft, comforting bed. After a day like today, with all the running around and arguments you dealt with, all you found yourself thinking about was solitude among the blankets. For a moment, your mind was relieved of the stress of reality until you felt a hand gently squeeze your shoulder. 

“Hello? Earth to Joseph? Are you still with us buddy?”

Great, it was your manager, Melissa. As much as she’s a great person at work, right now, it was tempting to walk faster and lock your door when you reached your house. You know better than to be rude to a superior, however, so you decide to indulge in conversation.

“Hey Melissa, yeah, I’m here, I promise.”

She gave a quick chuckle and caught up with your pace. 

“Good to hear that. I saw the boss talking to you in his office, and he seemed pissed. What happened- wait, let me guess- you put salt in his coffee again.”

You couldn’t suppress a smile on your face remembering the April Fool’s joke you played on your boss. However, today was a lot more serious. You fucked up, big time; you lost a very important customer on a contract that the company has been planning for weeks. Melissa’s demeanor quickly dropped as you told her your situation.

“He was going to fire you? Dude, you’re the best person on this team, he can’t do that! How did you scramble out of that mess?”

You took in a deep breath and exhaled.

“I offered to take a couple of jobs that we were having issues planning. Unfortunately, these people have strict deadlines and don’t respond quickly to emails we send them, so unless I pull some strings and hope for a miracle, I’m a dead man. It was a pretty rough day.”

Melissa’s expression softened, and put her arm around your shoulder, squeezing gently. As much as your day sucked today, she was helping you feel better. She looked towards you and smiled.

“Hey, I have an idea. Maybe I can help you with your projects. I know some of the people behind these plans, and I can get them to prioritize some things for you. For now, why don’t you come over to my place- it isn’t too far from here. I can make you some coffee and we can relax before we work on some of the easier stuff. My treat.”

As much as that sounded tempting, you knew that sleep was definitely what you needed right now. You tried opening your mouth to politely decline, but you felt the grip on your shoulder tighten slightly, and Melissa’s gaze hardened.

“I insist.”

With that, your mouth dried slightly, a deeper part of you finding it difficult to ignore that request. You hesitantly nodded; maybe coffee with your manager wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Her expression returned to normal, and she returned her arm to her side. You relaxed slightly, chastising yourself for being won over so quickly.

The walk to her apartment is a lot more friendly than that interaction. Melissa managed to turn your shitty day into an ok one relatively quickly. She was right; the walk was short, and that coffee sounded great. She brought you up the stairs and unlocked the door to her townhouse and closed it again once you stepped inside. 

Your nerves flared slightly as you heard the door lock behind you, but you pushed the anxiety back. The whole point of coming over was to relax and regroup, and her locking the door didn’t mean anything, right? Maybe she was onto something when she mentioned too much stress on the way here.

Melissa quickly came back with some coffee, cream, and sugar, setting them down on the table in front of you. It was a bitter October day today, and the coffee was exactly what you needed to scare the chill from your bones. You grab the mug, not even considering the fact that it was scalding, and found yourself spitting it back out as quickly as you can. Your mouth burned severely as Melissa quickly placed her down and sat next to you, wrapping her arm back over your shoulder.

“Oh, Joseph, are you alright? What happened?”

You managed to hold back a whine as you carefully told her that you burned your mouth. You feel your cheeks flush, a little embarrassed at your reaction.

You feel Melissa inch a little closer, and place a hand at your leg. It felt comforting, and you took a couple of deep breaths.

“You burned yourself pretty bad, huh.”

You tentatively nodded, a little at ease at the soothing tone of her voice.

“Aw, come here, I got you, ok? I’ll get you some ice to suck on after, ok?”

You leaned into her gently as she wrapped the other arm around you, and sighed softly as she rubbed your back. Sure, it was a little childish, but damn it feels nice to get a hug like this. This went on for a little, and soon she shifted aside and smiled softly.

“I’ll get you some ice to suck on, that way the burns numb out a little bit, ok, sweetheart?”

Sweetheart? That was a little new. You barely had time to consider it before she was back into her kitchen, returning quickly with a small cup of ice. She places it down, and as you go to grab it, she gently pushes away your hand, picking it up herself. She grabs an ice cube and brings it up to your mouth.

“Say ‘ah’ for me, ok?”

You open your mouth to question the sudden tone change, but she slips the cube into your mouth, holding it there with her fingers. Immediately your mouth fills with relief as the burning sensation resides, yet her fingers remain in your mouth. You make eye contact, quickly seeing the same look from before. She pushes her fingers deeper, and you find yourself flushed a deeper red, unable to stop yourself from gently closing your lips over them.

“Such a silly boy, burning yourself like that. I’m here to take care of you, and that’s at my pace. Got that, sweetheart?”

Your mind races as your head nod on its own, bewildered by Melissa’s behavior. She gently slides her fingers out from your mouth when the ice cube melts and grabs a new one.

“I need you to open your mouth again- just like that. Good boy.”

Excitement rushes through you at those two words, your mind still scrambling to understand what’s happening. You feel yourself enjoy this as she slides her fingers with the ice back into your mouth, praising you along the way. Hoping she doesn’t notice the bulge in your pants, you gently shift, moving around to avoid suspicion. However, this doesn’t go completely unnoticed, as her free hand snakes down to your thigh.

“Oh, I see. You’re liking this, aren’t you? I know how you look at me when we’re working together, Joseph. You just can’t help it- now, now, I don’t blame you. After all, this wouldn’t be happening if I didn’t feel the same way now, would I? Let me take care of you today. Would you like that?”

You nod, your confusion of the situation mellowing out to arousal, as you lean back into the couch, stifling back a moan as she grazes the tent in your pants.

“There’s my good boy. Are you feeling better now? Or do you need another way to help those burns?”

Melissa grips your cock through your pants, a moan of approval quickly follows. Whines follow as she starts to drag her fingers up and down your shaft, paying special attention to your head, causing you to buck and squirm. It’s been too long since you’ve done much of anything to yourself, and the increase of sensitivity is not helping you maintain composure. She chuckles at your excitement and places down the glass of ice.

“Let’s move this to a more comfortable place, shall we? Follow me.”

She grabs your wrist, and with the cup of ice, leads you up to the second floor to her bedroom. The bed was spacious and soft, full of pillows and some amenities by her bedside. She guides you to the edge of the bed, patting the middle of it, motioning for you to lay down. You sink into the mattress, quickly finding yourself missing her touch. She soon follows, making sure to straddle you as she grabs the glass again. Instead of holding another cube, she melts it between her fingers and lifts your shirt.

Her fingers are delightfully cold, as she guides them down your chest. Your squirming resumes, and you hear her chuckle once more as she focuses on your sides.

“My my, you’re very sensitive Joseph. I like that.”

Your belt comes undone, and soon your pants are unbuttoned and unzipped. However, she stops herself before taking them off, instead, watching you huff and whine at the contact. She leans forward, and eyes another cube of ice.

“Is your mouth still sore? Let me help.”

She places a cube into her mouth and grazes your lips with the cube. After you opened your mouth, she descends, kissing you fully. The ice cube melts at the heat, slipping into your mouth and numbs the burns on your tongue. She lifts gently, and returns to the kiss, deepening it. Her hand pins your arms above your head, while the other travels down your body, gently pinching the sides and your hips. Her body grinds against your own, causing your arousal to deepen further, and your hips to buck into her.  
The ice in your mouth quickly melts, and soon she pulls away, smirking. She lifts herself off of you, and gently tugs away at your pants, revealing the bulge in your briefs. She laughs softly, and palms it, earning a breathy moan and a flushed face. You catch yourself on the verge of saying something embarrassing, much to her enjoyment.

“Joseph; what was that?”

You quickly try to think of a way to avoid telling her, but she tightens her grip around your cock, much to your apprehension.

“It- it was nothing, I- promise-”

“Now now, be honest with me. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”

Those two words practically melted your defenses as you whisper it, ashamed of saying it louder.

“Oh, I see… you want Mommy to take care of you, is that it? Do you want Mommy to keep going?”

A shudder races down your back and a soft nod is all she needed to continue groping at you. She kisses you once again, claiming dominance in your mouth, the hand holding your wrists pushing deeper into the bed. Her hand shifts your briefs below your cock, starting to pump it quickly. Your breath quickens, and she pulls away from the kiss, moving towards your ear.

“Mmmmn, you have no idea how much I wanted this, good boy. You’ve been so good to me, it was almost worth the wait. Almost.”

Her paces spurs, leaving yourself a moaning mess as she brings you closer and closer to relief. Her firm hand feels exuberant against your dick, as your ear is quickly nipped at.

“That’s it, good boy, build yourself up for me. You’re doing so good, Mommy’s so proud of you. Can you tell me how good it feels for me?”

Your mouth couldn’t move fast enough to get everything you wanted to say out of your head, but you do manage to whine and moan as she starts to circle your head with her thumb.

“Shhh, shhh… let yourself go for me, ok? That’s it, relax and-”

You moan as you release, the pleasure striking through you. Melissa smiles are you spend yourself, slowly coming down from your orgasm, your chest heaving greatly. She gets up quickly, and returns with some tissues, making sure not to smudge the cum into your underwear. She sheepishly grins after meeting your lidded gaze, and shrugs.

“These were all I had: sorry.”

Before you can rebuttal her apology, she slips your briefs back over yourself and crawls beside you. Her arms gently hug your middle as she curls around you, and kisses the back of your neck.

“You did so well for me, thank you, Joseph. How are you feeling?”

“I, uh… I feel great, actually. A lot less stressed about what I need to do, so, thank you for that. Although, I kind of wish I could make you feel that great too.”

Her head buries into the crevice between your shoulder blades and hugs a little tighter.

“I know, but as far as I was concerned at the time, you needed a distraction. If you need to destress anytime soon, and I mean anytime, I wouldn’t mind making happen, you know.”

You both laid there for a while after that, silent but lovingly as you felt yourself doze off to sleep in her arms. The day you had today might’ve been rough, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed.


End file.
